


Love Did This, Somehow

by tigereyes45



Series: Fefemslashweek July 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Day 1, F/F, fefemslashweek, grima!robin - Freeform, possessed Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Miriel knows her love. She knows Robin better than anyone. So as Grima uses Robin's body to kick Chrom across half of the battlefield she knows it is done. Robin made a deal with the devil, and she will never see her again.





	Love Did This, Somehow

Miriel thought herself ill for a moment. As she watches the scene unfold her ears begin to ring. Her vision blurs and a sudden extra mass presses down on her legs. She stumbles forward a step. Somehow despite all the pressure, she holds her body up. She squeezes her mother’s lodestar against her chest. Murmuring a small spell under her breath her eyes focus.

Robin was still standing. Her hair was starting to float up against the constant exerting force. It should be possible. Unless a stronger force was lifting it. Yet her hands were in front of her. Could it be she had cast a gale spell of some kind? Miriel reaches out with her left hand. She stretches her fingers out as far as she physically can. Whatever force had applied itself to her legs was now spreading. A dark aura starts spilling out of Robin.

She was standing over Chrom’s unconscious form. Slowly her whole body lifts up. She was floating above Chrom. Then with a striking laugh, she kicks him. His body flies across the desert. It bounces off the ground a few times before his body crashed into Frederick. The other man grunts from the hit as he wraps his arms around him.

“Chrom?” The knight tries to rub at the prince’s cheeks. “My lord? Chrom? Wake up! Please my lord!” His voice grows desperate as Robin’s laugh fills the air.

Miriel looks away from the men to see that Robin was now watching her. “Robin,” Surprisingly her voice is soft coming out. Yet the tactician still tilts her head. She had heard her despite all the white noise around them. If Miriel could just reach through to her. Mayhaps she could bring her Robin back.

“Robin, what are you doing?”

Robin cracks her neck from side to side before looking back at her. Decisive grey eyes framed by her beautiful silver-white hair. Her smile never looked so strained before. As if it was the physical exertion to smile was almost too much for her. It was the exact opposite of her Robin’s smiles. The small ones she gave to no one. That only Miriel and Robin’s books were privy to.

“This isn’t you.” Miriel can hear her own voice crack. She knows that this is, in fact, not her Robin. Not her love. It was Grima wearing her as a suit.

Grima doesn’t fly so much as cuts through the space between them. The twisted grin never leaving Robin’s face. It twists Robin’s body in the air so that she was hanging upside down in the air. Her nose was almost touching Robin. It was distracting but not as distracting as her questions were.

How did Grima do that? Could Robin do that on her own? How was she fighting against gravity in such a wild display? Why was she so close? Miriel was a simple mage but she could wield powerful magic at a distance. This close it would only cause more damage. It was a foolish move. Unless Grima suspected she wouldn’t attack Robin.

“This is exactly who Robin was meant to be.”

Miriel has a rational mind. She isn’t prone to emotional outbursts. Even less so when in situations of high tenseness. Yet the urge to summon fire from her tome from powerful. Sudden and erupt her attack would be. So quick Grima wouldn’t be able to dodge. If she used it then Robin would be burned as well.

“Your face reveals so much! It’s a wonder how Robin was ever confused about what you were thinking.” Grima teases as Robin’s hand reaches out to pat Miriel’s cheek. “You can cast your spells and they will do nothing. They won’t even burn me. Sadly I can’t say the same for this suit.”

Miriel grits her teeth. Through a half-closed mouth, she manages to speak. “She isn’t a suit.” Her face felt aflame.

Grima lowers his voice to a whisper. “She agreed to this. No one forced her. This was her choice. The sooner you shepherds face that fact the easier it will be to embrace death by her hands.”

Miriel clutches her fire tome. Willing her mind to keep some clarity a fire blazes in her left hand. “I have found that the shepherds are stubborn enough to overcome anything. Even the betrayal or loss of a loved one.”

“Love? I wonder if that’s what she would have called it. After all, it was only a kis-” Miriel plunges her lit fist into the front of possessed Robin’s clothes! The fire spreads out quickly. It eats at the fabric until there was nothing left that she was holding onto. Grima quickly pulls away and smacks the fire out.

“It is a confounding piece of evidence, but I’ve seen it. Love is what motivates Robin even to make some of her worst choices. Somehow I know this choice was also motivated by it!” Miriel calmly states as Grima glares back at her. Her love was still there somewhere, and Miriel was gonna find a way to get her back. Somehow, someday, Robin will return to her.


End file.
